


Love Never Ends

by Alex_Lambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Lambert/pseuds/Alex_Lambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has met a lovely guy name Sauli Koskinen who he calls his love of his life but then things start to inter fear with their love . Love will be tested in ways . But their love will never end that's for sure !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam's POV

Today , I will go see my babe Sauli . Sauli is still in school , but this is his last year . I on the other hand have already graduated but Im not in college because I decided to live my dreams as a singer .Let me tell you about myself . My name is Adam Lambert , Im 21 years old and I love to make music . Im gay but Im not afraid to tell others , Im proud of who I am . Im sitting on my bed just thinking about the first day we met . 

Me and Sauli met one day at Starbucks while I was working . He had ordered but when he ordered , there was just something about his smile , the way he talked , it's so . . . SEXY . I wasn't even i well because of him . I took his order but I took a little long so we could chat , get to know each other. Finally when I got his coffee , I said goodbye to him but before he left he asked me for my name . 

"Adam , my name is Adam " I said , smiling like a dork . 

"Nice to meet you Adam . Im Sauli." he said , with a sweet smile that made me melt . 

"Oh . Nice to meet you Sauli . " I said shyly . 

"So I have to go now I do-" 

"Wait ! Are you free tomorrow ?" I asked suddenly . 

"Um yes I am . Why ?" asked Sauli , confused . 

"Well I was wondering If . . .we could meet up for dinner ? " I asked shyly , looking away . 

"Well - " 

"But If you don't want to , you don't have to ." I added quickly , interrupting him . 

"No I'd love to " he said with a sweet smile . 

"Great . Meet me here at 6Pm ?" I asked smiling happily . 

"Sure . Well I need to go now . It was nice talking to you Adam . " Sauli said excusing himself . 

"It was nice talking to you too . I need to get working now . Bye Sauli , see you tomorrow ! " I said excitedly . 

"See ya ! " Sauli said waving goodbye . 

When Sauli left , I had felt lonely as if he was a part of me . I haven't had this feeling before . 

The next day I woke up at the usual time I get up to go to work . I went to take a quick 5 minute shower but this time I was thinking about Sauli , about his cute warm smile . I couldn't stop thinking of him and it made me feel like a stupid school girl . 

"Focus Adam ! What if the guy isn't even gay.Don't get your hopes up." I said to myself while getting out of the shower , reaching for my towel . 

"Adam , would you like me to make you some breakfast ? " my Mom yelled from downstairs . 

Yeah , I lived with my parents still at the time . 

"Uh , no Mom Im fine . Thanks though" I yelled back 

"Are you sure hun ? I don't want you getting sick . " 

"Mom , Im 21 years old . I know how to take care of myself ! " I said , getting out of the bathroom and to my room . 

'Psh ! I know how to take care of myself , said the 21 year old living with his parents . My brother Neil is younger than me and he is already leaving home , off to college . 

I got dressed wearing my green polo shirt (but its such an ugly color) that I have to wear with my black jeans and a pair of Converse . Then I styled my hair up will gel and put on a hint of colone . Great time to go to work and serve people coffee till 5Pm . The day will go by fast . . .I hope . I got in my car and went driving to work . 

Every hour I kept looking at the clock and counting down till it was 5 . I can't wait to meet up with Sauli today ! Possibly we will get to take a walk and then we'll kiss . .WOAH ! Adam calm down ! Remember its just dinner . 

It felt like FOREVER until finally 5Pm came . YES ! I left bursting out that door like I was running for my life . I got in my car and went driving quickly as I can even though I had enough time to get ready . 

When I reached my house and parked quickly in my usual spot and went running inside my house to my room . 

"Adam , hun are you okay ? Did you drink too much coffee ? " I heard my Mom say downstairs , cooking . It seems my Dad isn't home yet . Huh . 

"Im fine Mom ! Im just excited to go out for dinner with a friend I met ." I said as I was roaming my closet looking for something to wear . 

"Oh a date ? Okay hun , don't out too late and don't get too drunk ! " said my Mom . Ohhh how protective she can be . 

"I won't . " I said chuckling. 

I got into the shower and showered for a good 10 minutes . I still kept thinking about Sauli even if I didn't know if he is gay too . I have everything planned out for dinner tonight which is in . . .OH SHIT ! 20 minutes ! Woah , Lambert calm down just get ready calmly its okay! 

I first got my underwear on then my black leather pants . Then I got my favorite shirt on and after I put on my boots . Then I added a hint of eyeliner and put some colone on , got to smell good you know . I styled up my hair with gel , I used some hairspray today so it stays well . Last thing , my phone , my wallet and some mint spray .Great ! Now Im ready for this "dinner" . Time to get Sauli ! 

As I was leaving the house I seen my Dad still wasn't home and my Mom looked pretty worried . I wonder what happened . 

"Hey Mom , Im leaving . I'll be back later " I said . 

"Okay Adam , enjoy your date . " Said my Mom , sounding worried. 

"Are you okay Mom ? You sound worried . " 

"Its that your Father hasn't showed up yet ." 

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! Oh shit , its my phone . I open it and see its a text from my Dad . It says : Adam I have a surprise for your mother so please stall her for me . I'll be home soon . 

Fuck , I'll tell her that he is out working late but I need to go . 

"Uh hey Mom , I got to go and Dad called me saying he had an emergency meeting . Bye !" I said 

"Okay thanks hun ! Bye " 

I left running to my car , I was going to be late . I had to go real fast so I hit the pedal but making sure to not break the rules . Finally I got there and Sauli was waiting outside of Starbucks as we agreed. 

"Hey there . " I said winking. 

OH SHIT . DID I JUST WINK AT HIM ? 

"Hey Adam . " he said as he approached the car . 

"Ya ready to go to dinner ? I know a place in town where there's good food . " 

"Great ! Lets go then . " Sauli said , pretty excited . 

"Well get in silly ! " I said as I unlocked the door , chuckling . 

"Ha , okay I'll get in before things happen to me . " He said ,unsecure. 

Why would he say that ? Did I do something wrong ? 

As we drove to the restaurant , we were pretty quite except the radio playing quitly . 

"If you want to change the radio station , you can . I don't mind " I said flashing a smile , which seemed to make him look away .

What . He looked away . Did I do something bad again ?

"Eh-er its okay on this station ."

"Alright then . "

We pulled into the parking lot of the resturant as we arrived .

"Here we are Sauli ! " I said as we got there .

"Well are we going or not ? Ha . " 

"Lets go then ! "

We both stepped out of the car and started walking towards the restaurant . I really don't remember what its called but its a funky looking place . 

We walked inside and it looked so amazing ! It was styled very glam and classy . 

"Wow , this place looks fantastic ! " said Sauli in amazement .

"Isn't it ? I love how it looks , its very . . .Glam ! " I said excitedly .

We took a seat and the seats were so nice and comfortable ! I LOVE IT !

"So Sauli -"

"Hi can I take your order ? " said the waitress with a smile . 

"Hi . Um can we get some time , we just got here . " I said sorta chuckling.

"Oh sure . Im sorry ! Whenever your ready to order call for me . " she said and she left . 

"Well that's . . ." said Sauli. 

"Ah yeah . So as I was saying . " 

"Mmhm ? "

"Well when you said earlier today 'okay I'll get in before things happen to me . ' , whataya mean by that ? " 

"Uhhh , well . ."

"Sauli its okay , you can tell me . "

"Gee , Im pretty hungry . Can we order food first ? "

"Okay but when we finish , please tell me Sauli , okay ? " I said flashing a warm smile . 

"Alright . " he said that and looked away .

He looked away again . Huh , that's suspicious . 

We called the waitress over and ordered our food . She left once she got our order and came back with our drinks .

"Okay , now Sauli , tell me what you ment by that . " I said , pleading .

"I'll tell you . " Sauli said , sorta hesitanting .

"Well the thing is . . .Whenever Im out . .somehow they find me and tell me names. "

"Wait . Who finds you and tells you names ? " 

"The guys at my school , they always find me and start shouting me names. " 

"Oh that's not good ! What do they tell you ? But why you ? Wait how old are you then ? "

He's such a sweet guy , why is he told names ? Wait , he's still in school ?

"They tell me names like faggot , idiot , gay . Im 18 years old ."

"WHAT ! That's not nice to say . Why do they tell you that ? Oh your 18 ? Im 21 years old . "

"I know they are assholes that's why . Really , your 21 ? I thought you were 19 ! " Sauli said really surprised . 

"You can say that again . Ha , ohh well thank you , but Im not that young . Why do they tell you that ? "

"Ha your welcome . They tell me those names because . . .Im gay . " he said that last part quietly . 

DID HE JUST SAY HE'S GAY ? Oh my god ! This dinner just got better . I should really tell him Im gay too , so he doesn't feel so lonely . 

"Really , your gay ? Im am gay too!" I said really proudly .

"What ? Really , your gay too Adam ? This is unbelievable ! " said Sauli really happily .

Okay , Sauli has been honest with me alot . I think I should be honest with him too . 

"I know ! Its pretty amazing ! Imagine if we actually were . . .together . " I said very sweetly .

"Wait , what are you trying to say Adam ? " said Sauli really surprised and happy . 

Its time to let it all out . 

"Sauli , there's something that I need to tell you . "


	2. A Day To Remember

Sauli's POV 

This . Fuckin . Sucks . I hope the day goes by quickly today . Let me tell you about myself . My name is Sauli Koskinen , Im 18 years old and Im still in High School . Im still called names because Im gay . That is so messed up ! 

I really want to see Adam today . Ugh ! Atleast I still have Adam with me , unlike all those people who call me names . No , I shouldn't be thinking about that , fuck that ! 

What's still stuck on my mind is the night that Adam admited something to me . 

I was so nervous to tell him Im gay because what if he didn't like me for that ? When he told me he was gay too , it was like a miracle !

"I know ! Its pretty amazing ! Imagine if we actually were . . .together . " said Adam very sweetly .

NO . HE ISN'T TELLING ME WHAT I THINK HE IS TRYING TO SAY . 

" Wait , what are you trying to say Adam ? " I said very surprised and happily . 

" Sauli , there's something that I need to tell you . "

OH SHOOT . This better be good news . 

" Oh sure , you can tell me anything Adam . " I said nervously

Adam had his hand behind his neck and was looking down . God ! Adam looks so sexy like that ! 

"Well when we met at Starbucks . ."

"Yes ? " 

"Well I . . .I fell in love with you ." he said , very sweetly .

Just when I thought it was all he had to say , Adam reached over and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

OH . MY . GOD . AM I ALIVE ?!

"Adam . . . this is so . . .so ." I said , blinking rapidly . 

"Surprising ? " he said with a smirk on his face and winked at me .

" Yes very surprising . " I said still shocked. 

" Well now you know I love you . " said Adam in the cutest voice ever !

" Aww Adam , your making me blush . " I said feeling my cheeks turn red .

" Sauli , your so adorable ! " 

He did that on purpose to see me blush , ahh he's cute ! WAIT . I haven't told Adam that I love him .

"Aww stop it Adam . " I said , still blushing .

" Adam you want to know something amazing ? " I said . 

" Oh sure . What is it Sauli ? " 

Im going to do it ! 

I reached over to Adam and kissed him , slightly slipping my tongue in .

"I love you too Adam " I said .

"Aww baby your so sweet ! " he said , leaning forward and kissing the top of my nose . 

He called me baby and kissed the top of my nose ! Ahhh ! 

"Adaaaam ! Your making me cheesy!" I said , smiling . 

" Aww . Well baby , let's first eat ! Im hungry . " said Adam , rubbing his stomach .

Aww he's sooo adorkable ! 

"Okay , hopefully - " I said , being interrupted . 

" Here's your food sir & here's your food sir . Enjoy ! " said the waitress , smiling and leaving off . 

Well whataya know , the food comes when Adam is hungry . 

After we finished chatting and eating we left the restaurant and went to Adam's car .

" Sauli . ." said Adam softly 

" Yes Ada- " I said turning to Adam and that's when Adam started to kiss me , very passionately . I sticked my tongue in his mouth and then I heard Adam moan in my mouth . 

Well , now I know how to make him moan . 

Adam pulled away .

"I love you Sauli . " 

"I love you too Adam . " 

From that moment on ,I realized my life had completely changed . I found who I really loved . Someone who accepts me for who I am . I couldn't help but smile at the thought of that . 

" So Sauli , do you want me to drop you off at your house ? " said Adam as he turned the engine on . 

" Sure , if you don't mind . "

" I don't mind at all ! Anything for you babe . " said Adam , smiling . 

" Aww Adaaam ! Your so adorable!" I said grinning .

" Your the most cutest person EVER! Im glad I finally met you . " said Adam .

Those words were sooo cheesy ! 

" Aww Adam ! Im very happy I met you , you have changed my life now . " I said very emotional . That's when I felt the tears roll down my cheeks . 

" Aww Sauli , are you crying ? Its okay baby , Im here for you . You know I will always love you and stand by your side no matter what."

" Thank you Adam . I love you too and I will always be by your side ."

Then he kissed me again softly . 

" It's okay baby ,it will be okay ."

" It is , when Im with you . " I said , looking at Adam with a smile . 

"Lets get you home baby before it gets late . " Adam said , hitting the pedal .

" I forgot to ask you , where do you live so I can drop you off . " said Adam chuckling .

" Ha , that's okay Adam . " I said .

I told him where I live and turns out we don't live so far from each other . Adam lives 10 houses down from mines .

We finally got to the front of my house and that's when I realized , I don't have Adam's number .

" Say Adam . . .I forgot to ask you something . " 

"Oh what is it Sauli ? " asked Adam .

" Ahh well , I . .I don't have your number . Can I have your number so we can you know . .talk sometime ? " I said , looking away . 

I felt like such a dork saying that . Why did I say that ?

" Ha , sure Sauli ! You are my boyfriend so of course you can have my number . "

WHAT . Did he say Im his boyfriend? THIS . IS . THE BEST DAY EVER ! 

" Im . . .Im your boyfriend ? " I said smiling at him . 

" Yes you are baby and nothing is going to change that . " he said , then kissing my forehead . 

" Aww Adam . " I said blushing . 

" Aww Sauli , your blushing ! Your so adorable ! "

"Well baby , you need to go home now . You need to get some sleep Ohhh ! Here's my number . " 

" Aww , you should start heading home too , so you can get your sleep . Thanks I'll text you . " I said.

" Okay baby . Goodnight baby , I love you ! " said Adam . 

" I love you too Adam . " I said then I quickly kissed Adam goodbye .

That was the best day ever and now here I am stuck in school with a bunch of people who don't even like me for who I am . But its best to think about the precious memories than the hateful things that will happen . 

Im just sitting in my chair , at the middle of the class , grinning like a dork . I can't stop thinking about -

" HEY DORK ! What are you smiling about huh ? " I bearly heard this distant voice . 

I turned to my left to see who said it and when I saw who it was , I knew I was in deep trouble after class . 

SHIT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! Thanks soooo much for reading c: There's more to come so hold on tight ! ♥


	3. Unforgettable Things

Adam's POV

When I told Sauli that I love him and then I kissed him slightly on the lips , he was so amazed he was blinking rapidly .

" Aww Adam , your making me blush . " said Sauli blushing hard .

"Sauli , you are so adorable ! " I said , making him blush more . 

"Aww stop it Adam . " said Sauli . 

" Adam you want to know something amazing ? " he said with a smile. 

" Oh sure . What is it Sauli ? " I said .

He wants to tell me something , what if it's what I have been waiting to hear all night ? I will be the happiest guy ever if he says it . 

He reached over to me and kissed me so sweet , then I felt something in my mouth . 

His tongue .

"I love you too Adam " he said after pulling away . 

That was the best thing ever to hear tonight ! 

"Aww baby you are so sweet ! " I said , leaning forward and kissing the top of Sauli's nose . 

"Adaaaam ! You are making me cheesy!" He said , smiling . 

" Aww . Well baby , let's first eat ! Im hungry . " I said while rubbing my stomach .

I love to make him smile and blush , its the cutest thing ever !

Once we got done eating we started heading home , getting into my car and I was really happy that I wanted to surprise him . 

" Sauli . ." I said , with a sweet voice 

" Yes Ada- " 

That's when I did my move and started kissing him like there's no tomorrow . Then he sticked his tongue in my mouth and it felt so good that I had to let that moan out . 

"I love you Sauli . " I said as I pulled away from the kiss . 

"I love you too Adam . " Saul said .

Sauli was smiling sooo bright it made me feel happy. 

" So Sauli , do you want me to drop you off at your house ? " I said , as I put the key in the ignition . 

" Sure , if you don't mind . "

If I don't mind ? I would do anything for you Sauli . You mean the world to me ! 

" I don't mind at all ! Anything for you babe . " 

" Aww Adaaam ! You are so adorable!" 

" You are the most cutest person EVER! Im glad I finally met you . " I said .

It is true , Im glad I met Sauli . Sauli is my sunny sunshine . 

" Aww Adam ! Im very happy I met you , you have changed my life now . " Said Sauli , breaking into tears . 

My poor baby ! He must go through so much at school ! Im glad I changed his life in a good way . 

" Aww Sauli , are you crying ? Its okay baby , Im here for you . You know I will always love you and stand by your side no matter what" I said .

" Thank you Adam . I love you too and I will always be by your side .

Then I went for another kiss, to make my baby feel secure knowing Im all his . 

" It's okay baby ,it will be okay ." I said . 

" It is , when Im with you . " said Sauli , looking up at me with the cutest smile . God he's so cute !

We started heading home to Sauli's house which turns out to be very close to my house . Then when we got to Sauli's house , Sauli asked me if he can have my number .

" Ha , sure Sauli ! You are my boyfriend so of course you can have my number . " I said smiling like a fool 

" Im . . .Im your boyfriend ? " he said , smiling up at me .

" Yes you are baby and nothing is going to change that . " I said then kissing his forehead . 

" Aww Adam . " said Sauli blushing .

" Aww Sauli , your blushing ! Your so adorable ! " 

"Well baby , you need to go home now . You need to get some sleep Ohhh ! Here's my number . " I said , as I looked at the time . 

" Aww , you should start heading home too , so you can get your sleep . Thanks I'll text you . " said Sauli as I gave him my number . 

" Okay baby . Goodnight baby , I love you ! " I said as Sauli stepped out of the car . 

" I love you too Adam . " said Sauli , then kissing me quickly . 

Aww he's so adorable ! 

As I seen Sauli head on inside , I started driving away to my house .

I parked my car in front of the house and headed inside the house . 

As I entered the house I seen flowers . Chocolates . A gift . Then I heard noises . 

Yep , its my parents . 

I guess my Dad got my Mom her surprise he was talking about . 

Ohh those love birds ! 

But it's kinda disturbing . 

Eh , I don't care . Im too busy thinking about my baby . 

As I headed upstairs , I seen rose pedals all over . Oh my god ! My Dad went a little overboard . 

I got to my room ( which thankfully isn't close to my parents room . ) and then I layed down on my bed rewinding in my mind what just happened with me and Sauli . That night, all I could think about was Sauli . I never have fell so hard for someone . I have loved my past boyfriends , but I never got the feeling I have when I think about Sauli . 

It's as if . . . as if this is a symbol saying this love is undying . 

Ahhh , that was such a lovely day . It's unforgettable !

Now I have quit my job at Starbucks to spend more time on starting my career as a singer . I also really don't like serving like a million people coffee . Also now I live in my own apartment which is not so far from Sauli's house . I decided , Im 21 years old and Im an independent man . I shouldn't be living with my parents anymore . So one day I went looking for an apartment and I found one . Now I live on my own .

As I got up from sitting on my bed thinking about those precious memories , I thought to myself ; I don't have school or a job to do now . What if I surprise visit my baby at school by picking him up ?

PERFECT ! I'll go pick up Sauli on surprise . Wait what time is it anyways ? 

I looked at the clock and it was 2:50PM . Sauli comes out in 10 minutes , enough time to get there especially with this traffic .

I got up , grabbed my keys and started heading to my car . 

As I got in , I still remember what happened in here . I just sat here for a minute , thinking about it and smiling . 

Then I turned on the ignition and hit the pedal , driving off to see my baby at school . 

Once I got to the front of the school, I parked and got out while looking at my phone seeing the time .

" 2:58Pm . Just in time ! " I said to myself . 

RIIIIIIIIIINNNG !

That's the bell and now everyone is getting out of class .

I didn't see Sauli come out but I saw a group coming out of school picking on someone .

OH . MY . GOD . WHAT IF IT'S SAULI BEING PICKED ON ?

I rushed to the crowd and shoved people out of the way to see what was happening .

NO ! I COULDN'T BELIEVE MY EYES !

" STEP AWAY FROM HIM YOU ASSHOLES ! " I yelled as I seen the horrible damage . . .


	4. From I Love You , To Who Are You

Sauli's POV 

I tried to avoid looking to my left . If I looked to the left , I would see Ryan , the guy who is going to beat my ass up after school . To my right is his buddy , Nick , who will join Ryan at kicking my ass . 

Then I seen a note put on my desk . It said ; Im going to fuck you up after school faggot .

Yep , Im screwed . I don't even need to ask who sent it because I already know who sent this . 

Ryan .

This is why sometimes I wish I just had one good friend . Just 1 good friend is all I ask for . But so it seems , it's too much to ask for .

I tried so hard to focus on class but every 5 seconds I had Mrs.Ferret looking at me with her hawk eyes and it reminded me of Ryan .

RIIIING !

No ! No ! No ! 

" Class is dismissed . You may leave now " said Mrs.Ferret 

Well guess Im screwed . I can't hide from them , they will find me .

As I was heading out of the school doors , Ryan , Nick and some of their asshole friends were telling me shit . 

Then to no surprise , they started punching me and kicking me . Ryan kicked me hard on my ribs and it made it hard for me to breathe . One of their friends Andrew , he punched me so hard on my face that I started bleeding so much . Then someone kicked me on the side of my head real hard . I could bearly make out things . 

I heard shouting from everyone who was around watching what was happening but then I heard a familiar voice say " STEP AWAY FROM HIM YOU ASSHOLES ! " 

Adam . That's Adam's voice !

But what is Adam doing here ? He doesn't go to school .

At that moment , I seen Adam punch Ryan and Nick so hard that they fell to the ground in anger and pain . 

Then I blacked out .

I woke up blinking rapidly to see a bunch of hospital machines , to find myself resting on a hospital bed thinking ; What am I doing here ? Then I see a guy next to me on the bedside . He wasn't looking up , he was looking down but he seemed familiar . 

" Adam . . ." I said very weakly .

He looked up right away and got up hugging me . Why was he hugging me ? 

" Oh my god ! Thank goodness you have awoken Sauli ! " he said with a very worried voice . 

What ? What did he mean by that ? 

" Adam . What do you mean that I have awoken ? How long have I been sleeping ? " I asked very frightened .

" Sauli , you have been sleeping for 2 days now . " He said while his voice was breaking. That's when Adam started to cry . 

Why was he crying ? Did something happen ? How do I know his name and how does he know my name ?

" Aww don't cry . " I said patting his back . 

" Im sorry to ruin the moment but . . . . how do I know you Adam ? " I asked , confused . 

The look on his face when I asked the question scared me . Why did he look like someone had shown him a horror movie ?

" Sauli . . .Don't you . . . .remember me ? " he said sobbing .

Oh my god . What did I do to him ? 

" I . . I don't remember anyone or anything . I don't know how I remember your name but you look very familiar to me . " I said stumbled .

" Oh my god ! Im going to kill them for what they did to you Sauli !! IT'S NOT FAIR ! " he said , sobbing and yelling in anger .

Who's he going to kill and what did they do to me ? 

" Adam , are you okay ? Who are you talking about and what did they do to me ? " I said , trying to calm him down by holding him . 

" Sauli . You don't want to remember this , trust me . It's very . . . horrifying . " he said still sobbing.

" Adam please tell me ! Im-Im-Im scared ! I don't remember anything , it's terrifying seeing you that way" I said , very frightened . 

He just kept crying and crying . I don't know what to do . I feel so bad and lost and confused . What does he mean by all this ? 

" Well . . You-you were beaten up very badly by-by some . . . some assholes who-who " He said , but he couldn't finish his sentence because he kept crying and sobbing.

I felt very bad for him . I hate to see the guy crying , it breaks my heart . 

" Adam its okay , continue tell me ." I said as I was holding him and trying to comfort him . 

He looked at me sobbing still . 

" Okay I'll continue . " he said , wiping away his tears with his sleeves . 

I nodded for him to continue .

" The ones who did this to you are boys in your school who . . . who bully you . " He said , still trying not to cry . 

"Bully me ? Why do they bully me ? What are their names ? " I asked curiously .

" Sauli , they bully because you are gay and they are fucking asshole jocks ! I don't know their names , I don't go to school . I already finished High School years ago and Im starting my singing career . " He said , explaining it in anger . 

Wait , he's not in school anymore and that must mean he's older than me and Im younger than him .

"This still doesn't make sense . Why can't I remember anything ?" I asked confused .

He looked very worried when I asked . 

" Well Sauli , you got hit on the head hard and well . . . you got amnesia . "


	5. From Bad To......Worse ? ( Part 1 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 3 part chapter now . You'll see why . Enjoy reading ! c:

Adam's POV

When I seen them beating up my poor baby Sauli , I couldn't stand it! I needed to help him out and I don't care if Im older than them , I will fight for those I care for . These 2 guys that looked like jocks with their letterman jackets and their black jeans acting all cool ,one with blond blow up styled hair and the other with brunette wavy hair , they really made me sick for hurting Sauli for NO reason and then laughing about it . Saddest of all is that there were a lot of people watching , who didn't like what was happening , but yet none of them stood up for Sauli because they were too afraid . What a shame. I heard lots of chants from around the circle saying things like " BEAT HIM! "

"BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF THAT FAG!" 

"HE'S A LOSER WANNABE !" 

It was more scary then watching a horror movie ! I had to act fast so I punched them both in the face hard and they fell to the ground in pain and anger . I didn't feel sorry at all . That's when I seen Sauli's eyes were shut .

NO HE BLACKED OUT !

This isn't good ! I went up to where he was and he I listened to his heartbeat , it was fine , but he wasn't breathing normaly .

Oh my god I need to get him to a hospital quickly!

I quickly picked up Sauli and carryed him to my car which wasn't so far and I put him in the passenger seat upfront and quickly drove away to the nearest hospital.

Once we got to the hospital, I parked quickly and got Sauli out of the car and carried him in my arms.

"Baby please wake up ." I said , shaking Sauli and kissing his forehead.

As I entered the hospital with Sauli in my arms , I got a bad feeling and it gave me chills down my back . 

"Hello Sir how can I help you ? " Said the receptionist at the desk .

"Well uhh......as you can see he has passed out ."

"For how long ? "

"About 20 minutes. "

She listened and then started typing on her computer . 

" What's the patient's name ? " she asked while looking up .

" Sauli Koskinen . "

" How old ? " 

" 18 years old . "

" How are you related to him? "

" Uhh I'm his boyfriend..."

" Your name ? "

" Adam Lambert . "

She did more typing until she called in a radio and then 2 nurses poped out of now where .

" Okay Mr.Lambert , will you please go take a seat and wait until the doctor comes? " she said while they got Sauli out of my arms.

" Okay , but do tell me when the doctor comes . " I said , sounding worried.

" Sure . Now take a seat . "

I went to the waiting room and called my best friend Tommy .

"Hey Tommy . "

"Hey Adam , why do you sound worried ? "

" Tommy its that...... remember when I told you that I have a boyfriend?"

I knew that Tommy had feelings for me but that was 2 years ago , now he is all up on this girl named Ashley . 

" Uh yeah . Sau - "

" Sauli . "

" Yeah there you go . What happened with him ? Or did you guys break up ? " 

" No no we didn't break up , it's that Sauli gets bullied in school . "

" WAIT . He's still in school ? What grade ? "

" Uh yeah he is . He's in 12th grade , Senior now . Why do you ask ? "

" Oh okay . No ,no I was just asking."

Then there was a moment of awkward quietness . Then to break the silence I spoke . 

" So Im in the hospital - "

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE HOSPITAL ?! ARE YOU OKAY ?! "

" Chill Tommy ! Im fine , its Sauli . He blacked out from being beat up real hard . " 

" Ouch that must have hurt real badly . For how long has he been unconscious? "

" For like 50 minutes now . "

" OH SHIT ! Has the doc gotten there - "

Then a loud voice interrupted me from hearing Tommy . 

" MR . LAMBERT PLEASE COME HERE . " Said the reciptionist from the desk . 

" Hey Tommy actually that was the lady , I'll call you later or can you come ? It would be amazing if you could . " I said , while walking towards the desk . 

" Oh sure I have nothing to do right now . I'll be there in 7 minutes . "

" Thanks man ! I'll meet you here . Bye. "

" Bye . " 

The receptionist said the doctor had arrived 3 minutes ago and that she was attending Sauli right now .

" Dr . Jennings will come out and tell you if you can see the patient . "

" Thank you . " 

Then I left to take a seat back in the waiting room . There hardly was anyone there except me and a crying woman . I felt bad seeing her cry so I went to give her a hug . I don't care if I know her or not . 

The crying woman looked up and said : " Thank you but I don't even know you . What's your name ? " said the woman , sobbing in tears .

" Its okay ma'am if you don't know me, I just wanted to make you feel better . My name is Adam . "

" Well god bless you for having such a kind heart . Thank you Adam for trying to comfort me . My name is Erica Jade , nice to meet you Adam . " 

When she said those words I felt good inside . That chilly feeling I had before , had gone away and got replaced with a warm feeling .

" It's okay Erica , no need to thank me . Im sorry to ask but why exactly are you crying so hard ?."

" Ohh Adam you are truely such a sweet guy . Im crying because my daughter Jess , poor child has lost her memory and oh how sad it makes me. " she started crying hard again and I just holded her in my arms until she was better .

" Ms. Lolski ? " called the receptionist .

" Yes ? "

" You may pass to see the patient now . "

" Okay thank you . " then Erica got up and thanked me .

" No need to thank me Erica . I hope your daughter is doing better soon . " 

Then I hugged her and she left to see her daughter.

There I was left alone . The.sun had went down , it was dark , lonely and quiet that it kinda scared me . It was already 8:43 PM . 

I thought -

" Hey Adam ! " I heard someone say behind me and hug me from behind .

I froze . The only person who does that to me is Sauli . 

I pulled from the hug to see it was.just Tommy . Phew ! But why would he hug me like that ?

" Oh hey Tommy glad you made it here . "

" Yeah I'm here for you Adam. "

" Thanks Tommy . "

I started thinking , what if the same thing that happened to Erica's daughter happens to Sauli ? No Adam stop , don't think that . 

It was too late and I started crying even more . Tommy had seen I started I crying and he held me while I cried . 

" Sssshhh Adam , it's going to be alright man . Come on , he will be okay . " said Tommy , holding me as I soaked his shirt with tears . All I could think about is what could happen to our relationship 

I kept crying thinking about it until I fell asleep in Tommy's arms .


	6. From Bad To......Worse ? ( Part 2 )

Adam's POV

" Hey Adam , wake up . The nurse is calling you . " I heard a voice say . 

Then my eyes fluttered wide open . 

Oh its Tommy. 

" Uhh...what ? " I asked in a weak voice . 

" The nurse lady was calling you ." 

" Oh thanks Tommy . " I said as I started getting up and walk toward the desk . 

The woman looked up from her.keyboard . 

" May I help you ? " 

" Uh my friend said you were calling me ? " 

" Ah yes , its something Dr.Jennings wanted me to tell you . " 

Wanted to tell me something or about Sauli ? Huh . 

" Oh okay . What did she say ? " 

" She said that the patient Sauu - " 

" Sauli . " 

" Yes , Sauli . Well it seems he is in a coma . He can be in the coma for days or weeks depending how severe the damage was . " 

What . 

I can't believe what she said . 

How can getting beat up make you go in a coma ? 

I just looked at her with despair . 

" Sir are you okay ? " 

" I...just...what...how ? " 

" Huh ? " 

" How is it possible ? How did that happen ? " 

I felt hot tears running down my cheeks . 

" I'm sorry to give you the bad news but it seems the patient got into a coma because of head trauma . " said a soft voice behind me . 

I turned around and it was Dr.Jennings . 

" Dr. Jennings... " 

" Yes ? " 

I couldn't speak at the moment . I was too shocked to go on . 

That's when I thought , what if that hard kick Sauli got on his head by that asshole caused head trauma ? 

" Uhh are you okay Mr.Lambert ? You zoned out there for 6 minutes." asked Dr. Jennings 

I had zoned out for 6 minutes , what ? 

" Oh sorry , I just started thinking what could possibly be the problem ." 

" Its okay Mr.Lambert , its normal . Well whataya think it was ? " 

" Well......before we got here , Sauli had gotten beaten up and uhh......I think that this kick really hard on his head , is why he has had trauma . " 

" Kicked severely on the head ? Oh my ! Thank goodness he doesn't have any fractured bones . He could possibly get memory loss then . " 

Memory loss as in amnesia ? He will forget so many things that have happened to him and now that I think about it , why haven't his parents called looking for Sauli ? 

" Did you say...memory loss ? " 

" Yes . Memory loss . Amnesia . Whatever you want to call it . It's really bad though . " 

I felt like someone had shot me on the heart . If Sauli forgets everything that has happened...he will forget ALL of our memories together and all the bad stuff . But I'm still wondering where Sauli's parents are and why haven't they called or something but then it hit me . How are they suppose to know if I don't know them , then how will I contact them ? 

Dammn it ! 

WAIT . Sauli had a phone with him . Maybe it fell in the car . 

"Well thank you Dr.Jennings for telling me . When can I see Sauli ? " I asked as I wiped my tears away . 

" Possibly in a few hours or so . I'll.notify when you can come . " 

" Thanks Dr.Jennings ." 

I went back to where Tommy was sitting . 

" So what did they tell you ? "

" I'll be back in a few minutes Tommy . " 

"Where are you going Adam ? "

" I won't take long . " I said as I rushed to the car .

When I got the key into the keyhole , I opened the door nervously and I started looking for -

BBRRRIIIIINNNGGGGGG !

" OH SHIIIIT ! " I said scared .

Then I realized it was Sauli's phone that was ringing .

" I need to find - AHA ! Got it ! "

The phone was almost dead and it had 20 new messages and 43 missed calls from his parents . I know I shouldn't snoop in his phone but it's for his own sake . 

I started dialing his house number and it rang .

" OH MY GOD ! Missä olet ollut Sauli Koskinen ? " said a very upset woman .  

" Umm what ? " I asked confused 

"Who are you and why are you answering Sauli's phone ?? " said a woman in anger and sadness . 

" Ma'am please listen ! " 

" NO YOU LISTEN . WHERE IS MY SON AND WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING HIS PHONE ? DID YOU KIDNAPP HIM ? " 

Wait , what ? Why would I do something like that ? She's way too worried . 

" Ma'am I would NEVER do such a thing ! Your son is with me but...in the hospital . " 

" WHY ARE YOU WITH MY SON AT THE HOSPITAL ? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM ? " 

" PLEASE CALM DOWN ! Sauli is in the hospital because I took him here . At school he was severly beat up and..and...and he's really hurt ! He hasn't awoke ! " I heard myself choke up on my words with my tears .  

I heard silence from the other end of the phone .  

" Why ? What happened to my baby ? Nope Im going to the hospital now . What hospital are you at ? "  

" Thank you for listening ma'am . Im at Garrett National Hospital . "  

" Okay thanks . I will be there in a bit . Bye ." 

Then I heard the phone line cut . The phone had just died .  

I started getting out of the car cleaning away my tears and I almost hit my head on the door . Yikes !  

I made my way back inside the hospital to the waiting room where I had been at for a long time now . Thats when I realized I hadn't eaten yet .  

" Hey Adam . So what happend ? You are going to tell me right ? " I heard Tommy say as I entered the waiting room . 

" Oh yeah right about that . So Dr.Jennings said that Sauli might sleep for a long time and will not awake possibly in days . He's in a coma . "  
" WHAT . HOW DID HE GET INTO A COMA ? "  
" The doctor still doesn't know but then I thought it was when they kicked him really hard on the head and then he passed out . "  
"Ouch ! Hopefully Sauli wakes up on time . "   
" Yes , I can't bare to loose my baby."  
When I said that , I noticed Tommy had looked away . Why would Tommy look away ? Was he jealous?  
" Oh yeah , that would be bad . Hmmm . " he said in a stern voice .  
" Yeah . Also have you noticed how Sauli's family hasn't checked to see where he is ? "  
" Yeah that is pretty strange……"   
" Well when I had left , I went to the car to look for his phone and I found it . I looked through and I seen his patents called a lot so I called back and…'  
" And……?"  
" And his Mom was really worried as I can tell . I felt really bad when I told her what happened because then she went silent . I told her where we were and she's coming . "  
" Woah ! Poor woman , having to find out everything at this time without knowing . "  
" Yeah it's pretty sad . I can imagine how my Mom would be if it were me instead . " I said drifting off .  
Then I noticed a woman who looked a lot  like Sauli enter the room . That must be Sauli's Mom .   
I don't want Tommy around , he's capeable of doing something bad .  
" Uh hey Tommy . "   
" Yeah ? "   
" Can you go buy me something to eat ? I'm starving . " I said as I put my hand on my stomach .  
" Oh sure anything for you Adam . " he said with a wink .   
" Ha thanks . " I said .  
As Tommy left , Sauli's Mom came in and I approached her .  
" Um excuse me ma'am . Are you Mrs.Koskinen ? " I asked nervously .  
" Yes I am . Why do you ask ? "   
" I'm Adam , Sauli's boyfriend . "


	7. From Bad To......Worse ? ( Part 3 )

Adam's POV

" Boyfriend ? What ?! Since when have you been his boyfriend… Adam , right ? " she said madly .  
Did Sauli not tell his Mom that he is with me ?  
" Uhh…well it's been days…" I said insecurely.  
When I told her that she sat down and looked at the ground then at me .   
" Why didn't Sauli tell me ? Was he afraid I wouldn't accept him ? " she said calmly .  
I sat down next to her and talked with her .   
" I dunno why . He is such a nice guy or…"  
Then it hit me .   
He didn't want people knowing he has a boyfriend because then they would make fun of him even more . But isn't his Mom aware of what happens to Sauli in school ?  
" Or what ? " she asked confused .   
" Mrs.Koskinen , are you aware of what happens to Sauli in school ? "  
" Call me Virpi . Im pretty sure nothing bad happens to him . Why do you ask Adam ? "   
I guess not . Maybe he didn't even want his Mom knowing about the bullying either .   
" Well Virpi Sauli gets bullied on school for being gay . He gets called names and beat up . That's the reason why he's in the hospital . " I said slowly .  
" WHAT ! WHERE IS MY BABY ?! " she said loudly .  
" Sauli is in here . I brought him here when he had passed out . The doctor told me that he might have amnesia since he has head trauma ." I said sadly .  
" Why didn't you help him Adam ?! Your seen what happened ! " she said yelling .  
" I don't go to Sauli's school and by the time I got there , they had beaten him up badly ! I beat up the guys who did that to him and that's when he passed out ! " I said sobbing .  
" I'm sorry for yelling at you . I'm just so worried about Sauli ! When can you see Sauli ? Has the doctor told you anything ? Oh my I'm so sorry . " she said as she started tearing up .   
I felt bad for her so I just holded her in my arms . She didn't know what has been going on to her son . Her lovely son . Poor woman.    
" Its okay Virpi " I said as I smoothed her hair.  
" ADAM OH MY GOD ! "  
Who could that be ?   
I turned around to find it was Erica Jade . She was smiling so happy that she was about to burst !   
" Hey Erica , what happened ?" I said as I let go of Virpi to hug Erica Jade .   
" Adam…my daughter…she is starting to remember things ! She is okay ! " she said with such excitement .  
" Um Adam…who is this woman ? " said Virpi   
Erica Jade wasn't so old to be called a woman . She's about like 23 years old and very happy spirited .  
" Oh sorry ! This is my friend Erica Jade , I met her yesterday when I seen her crying yesterday . "   
" Hi nice to meet you miss . " said Sauli's Mom as she waved hello while wiping her tears .   
" Hi . I'm sorry if I'm interrupted you guys . I'm just so happy . " said Erica as she waved hello back .  
" Aww that's okay Erica , I understand . Well it's so great that your daughter is remembering . " I said as I tried to put on a smile .

"Adam is something wrong ? " asked Erica .

" Yes something is wrong but...I can't do anything about it . " I said as I put my head down .

Erica seen I was unhappy and she put my head on her lap and stroked my hair a bit . " Its okay Adam , it will be okay I know it will . You helped me stay positive about my daughter and I will help you and Sauli's Mom as well stay positive." said Erica stroking my hair and flashing a smile to Virpi.

"Thank you miss Erica you are very kind ." said Virpi as she got up patting Erica on the back .

We all stayed there together like that for quite a while until I seen it was dark outside again .

"Virpi , are you planning to stay or do you want to go home ? " I said as I looked at her.

"Oh Adam you look so restless ! You should go home and get some rest , I will stay here and wait for news about Sauli . Go on sweetie , get some rest . " said Virpi

"Okay I will go home just for today . But if you need anything or something happens , you can call me ." I said as I started getting up .

"Erica are you going home today ?" I asked

"Yes I am staying here with my princess in her room . I want to try to help her remember things." she said as she smiled .

" Okay then well I must get going then ." I said as I was walking away .

" Bye Adam ! " I heard Erica & Virpi say .

I don't think I can sleep well today , my head is spinning around and around just thinking about what could happen next . I got into my car as I unlocked it and turned it on . I sat in my car for a good 5 minutes just puttig my head on the wheel and just thinking .

I started driving away and it felt forever getting home when I actually just lived 7 minutes away from the hospital . 

I got home and put my keys on the table and went straight to my room to lay in bed .

"Sauli...Sauli..." I kept saying that as I had my head on my pillow . I didnt bother taking off anything I was wearing . I just lay faced first on my bed thinking and thinking .

After 10 minutes , I was too tired and I started drifting away into my dreams...........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning had came and I had awoken to a loud BEEEEPPPPPP sound . I thought it was a message from Virpi so I rushed to my iPhone to see that it was just an alarm . I went back to bed and layed there starring at the ceiling for 5 minutes . 

" I'll just go now to see if something happened and I'll pass by to get Virpi something to eat as well ." I said to myself as I got up from bed once again .

I went to take a shower but I just standed for a good while there refreshing myself with the warm heat of the hot water.  
I got out of the shower and dryed myself with the towel and got dressed .  
" Hi Virpi , would you like something to eat for breakfast ? " I asked as I called Virpi .   
" No I'm okay Adam but thanks for asking."  
" Are you sure ? I really don't mind . "  
" Really it's okay , thank you . "  
" Alright then Virpi . Any news about Sauli ? "  
" No none yet sadly . "   
" Okay then I'll be there in a few minutes ." I said as I was walking down the stairs to get my car keys .   
" Alright I'll meet you here . Bye . "  
" Bye ."  
I started heading out the door and closing it shut then reaching my car and unlocking it .   
I stopped by to my favorite coffee shop called Dessy's to buy a kale juice , that's the closest place to buy some .   
As I left Dessy's I realized I was at the place where I picked Sauli up for our date , well the place across . Starbucks was infront of Dessy's but just thinking about it made me sad .   
" Don't think about it Adam . " I said to myself as I started heading to my car .   
*RIIIING*  
" Oh shiiit ! It's my phone ! "  
" ADAM ! "  
I didn't need to guess who it was , I already knew .   
" Virpi are you okay ? Did something happen ? "   
" Adam…come…now…please…" Then the call ended .   
I was frightened by just thinking what could have happened so I got inside my car and hit the pedal to the hospital .   
When I got there , I parked quickly and got of the car heading inside .   
I got in and looked around for —  
" Sir may I help you ? "   
I was startled that I jumped a little and slowly looked to my left to see it was the receptionist .  
She really needs to stop sneaking up on me , jeez !  
" Hi again . I'm here to visit someone . "  
" Name of patient ? "  
" Sauli Koskinen . "  
The receptionist typed and looked at the screen .  
" Room 34B , take a right and go straight down . You may see the patient now . "   
Wait…If I can see Sauli this must mean…HE'S FINALLY AWAKE !  
" Ohh thank you so much ma'am ! "  
" Haha your welcome . "   
I took the directions from the nurse and was waiting infront of the door when I opened the door and I just couldn't take it…


	8. So What's It Going To Be ?

Adam's POV 

As I entered , I couldn't stand it .   
I seen my beautiful angel laying on the hospital bed with his eyes still closed . But something wasn't right…Virpi told me to come urgently but she wasn't here . Maybe she went to the bathroom or something so I thought I'd just sit and wait for her .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"OH SHIIIIIIT ! I fell asleep.." I said as I got up . I put my head down looking at the floor just waiting for something amazing to already happen .   
" Adam..."  
I looked up and I seen my beautiful Angel awake . I Couldn't BELIEVE IT .   
I got up right away to hug Sauli .  
" Oh my god ! Thank goodness you have awoken Sauli ! " I said in relief.  
He looked lost and surprised , then he said " Adam . Whataya mean that I have awoken ? How long have I been sleeping ? "   
Then that's when it hit me . I started to choke on my words . "Sauli , you have been sleeping for 2 days now . " I started to cry so much !   
" Aww don't cry . " He said as he patted my back . Then he said" Im sorry to ruin the moment but . . . . how do I know you Adam ? "  
No I couldnt take it .   
" Don't you remember me Sauli ? " I said sobbing hard .  
" I . . I don't remember anyone or anything . I don't know how I remember your name but you look very familiar to me . "  
I LOST IT !   
I couldn't take it anymore when he said that .  
No , No , NO !   
" Oh my god ! Im going to kill them for what they did to you Sauli !! IT'S NOT FAIR ! " I said yelling in anger .  
Why did they even be stupid assholes who bully people ? Why can't they just fuckin move on and leave Sauli alone ?  
I talked with Sauli about everything that happened because he can't remember one thing .  
"This still doesn't make sense . Why can't I remember anything ?" he said confused .  
I hate to tell him it but I just gotta tell him what's going on with him .  
" Well Sauli , you got hit on the head hard and well . . . you got amnesia . " I said explaining .  
Sauli couldn't remember one thing . He remembered my name only .  
He does not remember that I am his boyfriend , the one that has been by his side through it all . His lover .   
The only way to make things well again is to start over again . But who says it's going to be easy to do?


	9. I Want You To Stay With Me

Sauli's POV

"So that's how it all happened..." I just wish I could have done something to defend myself and not be here in this position . I was too weak , too upbeat with all of the bullshit I got , that I just gave up.  
Adam .   
Adam .   
Adam .  
Adam .  
That's all I could think . His name was stuck on repeat on my head . I wish I can remember who he exactly is . I only know him as the beautiful guy with Ocean Blue eyes , Black wispy hair and so caring heart that I woke up to see firstly .  
"...So whataya Sauli ? Do you want to do that first ? " I heard inbetween my thoughts .  
" Huh ? I'm sorry I started to drift off ."  
" No that's okay , I understand . I still see you are trying understand things ." He flashed me a lovely smile as he said those words .  
Damn he's cute .   
" Thanks . Can you repeat what you were asking me ? "   
" Sure . I was asking if you'd like to go see your parents first or do you want to rest at my house ? "   
My parents ? I don't even know how I will react to seeing them or how will I greet them . I think I want to stay with Adam a little longer .  
" Well...I think I'm not ready to speak with my parents yet...so I'll stay with you . " I said with a smile.As I said that , Adam's face lit up so much and he jumped up giving me a big hug .   
" Alright Sauli ! It's settled ! "   
" So can we get out of here ? I'm not liking hospitals..at all . "  
Adam started chuckling " Haha alright Sauli , I'll get the nurse ."  
Adam left closing the door gently and I laided back in the hospital bed but then I heard something coming from the hallway " YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! MY BOYFRIEND IS AWAKE ! "   
Oh silly Adam ! Wait.....he said boyfriend....so that means...He is my boyfriend . He's all MINE.  
Since when have we been dating then ? But Adam is my boyfriend .  
No wonder I thought he's cute .  
" Guess what Sauli ? We are going home ! " Adam said .  
I did not even see Adam come through that door but thank goodness I'm going home !   
" Yes that's great ! So do we wait or..? "  
" Oh right ! The nurse said she's going to get some papers and some food for you to eat . Your clothes are here , you can change ." he said.  
Change infront of Adam ? Oh this is good !   
" Oh sure . Can you hand me my clothes Adam ? "  
He reached for my clothes and handed them to me .   
" Do you want me to give you some privacy ? I can leave if you want ? " he asked .  
" No , no that's okay Adam you can stay here . " I said , winking at him .  
I slowly took off my hospital gown which I don't like at all , it's so uncomfortable !   
I had my back to Adam , I was just wearing my briefs then I felt somebody's hands wrap around my waist holding me .   
Adam then whispered softly in my ear , " Sauli..You don't know how much I missed you . "  
" Well I want you to love me and show me the world ." I said as Adam placed soft kisses by my neck.  
Those kisses felt so good on my neck that I started to moan .   
" Adaaaaam ."   
Adam threw me on the hospital bed and got on top of me kissing me even more and breathing a little harder .   
" Sauli..I want you to be with me forever . "   
We kept kissing as I was under him and we stayed like that for quite awhile .  
" Mr.Koskinen you ma-.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is as far as I have gone on the fan fic . I will update till next year ( in 4 days lol ) c; If you like my writing then catch my new fan fic coming in 2014 as well !

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! So this is my first fan fic. I started to write some of it on Wattpad but I also wanted to share here c: If you like it , Kudos & comments are always welcomed ! Or tweet me , my user is @TresspassMyLife


End file.
